Much Ado About Zutara Scene
by year of the snake
Summary: A Scene from Much Ado About Nothing Zutara Style. It's Funny and not quiet Shakespearean talk. D Please read and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. And I don't own Much Ado about Nothing either. =D The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescentmoon (at mediaminer). And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

**Much Ado About Zutara**

(AN: In this scene King Bumi is somewhere between 25 and 30, Aang is 18, Zuko is 22, Meng is 18, Katara is 20, Hakoda 45. Also I made Meng Hakoda's niece, even though the character she is playing is his character's daughter and Katara who plays the character who would be Hakoda's niece is his daughter.)

Prince Zuko walked down a through archway after archway in the garden of the Earth Kingdom home of Chief Hakoda. He was upset because of a recent encounter with Hakoda's daughter, Katara.

Ahead of him he spied Chief Hakoda, King Bumi and Avatar Aang. "Look there!" said Zuko to himself, "There's the king and Avatar Love!"

He ducked behind an archway to avoid them. "I will hide myself here." he whispered.

Bumi quietly asked his companions, "Did you see where Zuko hid himself?"

"Yes, very well, Bumi." answered Aang, snickering.

Zuko peeked out at them to see what they were up to.

Bumi called to a gypsy group who had come to participate in the celebrations. "Sing that song again."

"Hey, good plan!" called back the leader of the small group.

"Two Lovers forbidden from one another

"A war divides their people

"And a mountain divides them apart

Hilltop pass to be together…"

Then he says, "I still forget the next part. Then it goes…"

Then he continues singing. "Secret tunnel, secret tunnel,

"Through the mountain,

"Secret, secret tunnel!"

"That's a great song." Bumi says to the gypsies.

"Yes, it is." the leader agreed.

"You sing so well I would like you to sing at Lady Meng's window tomorrow night. Though I think you might wish to choose a different song." requested Bumi on behalf of Aang.

Zuko muttered, "If he had be a dog howling like that they'd have shot him."

Then Bumi signaled that he was about to start their little game. "Hakodo, what were you trying to tell me earlier, about the Lady Katara in LOVE with Zuko?"

Zuko who had been about to walk away was shocked into staying and listening with great intent.

Aang who had saw him begin sneaking away and then rushing back to his hiding place whispered, "We can continue, he is staying." Then speaking loud enough for Zuko to hear said, "I never thought Katara would love any man."

"Neither did I." replied Hakoda. "It is wonderful that she has come to dote on Prince Zuko, a man I always thought she hated."

Zuko from his hiding pass contemplated, "Is it possible?"

Hakodo went on to say, "I don't know what to think of it, yet she loves him with great affection."

Bumi said, "Could she be counterfeiting her love?"

To that Hakodo replied, "Counterfeit? No counterfeit passion could be so like real passion! Katara's found true passion!"

"What signs of her passion does she show?"

Hakoda paused. "What signs?" he asked worriedly.

Bumi nodded.

Aang whispered, "Bait this hook well and the fish will bite."

Hakoda was at a lose for words so he pointed at Aang. "You heard my niece when she told you!"

"Yes, I did." Then Aang whispered random words in Bumi's ear. "Banana, chicken-goat, ninety-three, earth-bending!"

Zuko was upset that he couldn't hear them and moved a little closer.

"That's astounding! I would have thought she could never fall to any affection."

"I would have sworn it, especially for Zuko." confirmed Hakoda.

'Me?' thought Zuko.

"Has she made her affection known to Zuko?" asked Bumi.

'No, she has not.' Zuko thought sulkily.

"No, and she swears she never will." Hakoda said firmly. "And it torments her."

Aang took that as his cue to begin an award winning acting job, "'How could I,' says she, 'who has so often scorned him tell him that I love him!'" Aang acted all tortured.

"My niece tells us all." explained Hakoda.

Aang continued his act by falling down, "Then down upon her knees she falls… she weeps, she sobs, she tears at her hair, she prays and she even curses! 'Oh my sweet Zuko! May the spirits give me patience!'"

Hakoda would have laughed if it wouldn't have given the game away. Instead he said, "My niece is afraid that she will do herself some brutal harm."

"Then wouldn't it be good if Zuko knew of her love?" inquired Bumi.

"To what good end?" answered Aang. "He would only torment the poor lady worse."

"She is an excellent catch." said the king.

"And very wise." adds Aang thinking of her and Zuko's last few insult matches.

"In everything but loving Zuko it would seem." said Bumi heartily. He almost let himself laugh at the thought.

"I feel very sorry for her." said Hakoda sadly.

Bumi's voice took on a gentler tone. "I wish she had bestowed her love on me. I would have made her my other half." He paused for a second. Then in the same gentle tone, "I think you should tell Zuko of it."

"Is that a good idea, do you think?" asked Hakoda.

Aang said in the way of an answer, "She will die if her loves her not, DIE before she would make her love known, and she'd rather DIE then let her former crossness fade."

Bumi sighed and started to walk in the direction of Zuko's hiding place. That forced Zuko to move around the side of the arch.

"Well I am sorry for your daughter. Should we look for Zuko and tell him of her love anyway?" asked King Bumi.

"Never tell him Bumi." said Aang. "I hope her love will wear out if we will counsel her."

Hakoda said, "She may wear out her heart first."

Bumi then spoke to the arch Zuko was hiding behind without turning his head, "Zuko is my friend, I wish he would examine himself to see how unworthy of such a good lady he truly is."

After they had walked some distance away and could no longer be heard Aang joyfully declared, "If he doesn't dote upon her after this I will never again believe in my expectations!"

Bumi said, "Let the same trap be set for Katara. Tell your niece that she and her maid can go forward with their part. The fun will truly begin when they hold the same opinion of the other's love. That's a scene I wish to see." Bumi paused then another stroke of genius hit him. "Let's have Katara call Zuko in for dinner!"

All three entered the house laughing at what they imagined happening when she went to get him.

Zuko stood leaning against the archway he had been hiding behind. "This can't be a trick. They got the truth from Meng… 'Love' me…" Zuko paused unable to think for a moment. "Why, it must be returned!" He grinned.

The grinned dropped from his face as another thoughtful look reined. "I never thought I'd marry. I have spent much of my time standing against such fancies… but doesn't a man's appetite change?"

After another pause he declared, "The world must be peopled!"

Then another thought hit him. He recalled saying he would die unmarried. He slumped against the archway again. "When I said I would die a bachelor…" he paused. Then he brightened. "I did not think I would live to be married!"

Then he spied Katara coming down the path towards him. "Here comes Katara. She is a fair lady." Squinting at her he said slyly, "I spy some marks of love in her."

When she reached him she said, "I have been sent against my will you get you for dinner." It was clear she was unhappy.

"Fair Katara, I thank you for your pains."

"If it had been painful I wouldn't have come." she said surprised that he didn't raise to her bait.

"Then you take pleasure in bringing the message?" he asked thinking he had caught her secret truth.

"About as much as you would take on a knife's point." she answered saucily. Then she marched away.

Zuko laughed after she had gone.

"'I have been sent against my will you get you for dinner.' There's double meaning in that." He grinned at the thought. "She was actually saying, 'Any pains I take for you is well worth it.'"

Then in determined tone he said, "If I do not take pity on her, then I am a villain."

* * *

Hi everyone. I wrote this quickly about a week ago because I thought no one feels really good about winning a contest that they were the only one in. So here's my entry for the Zuko-Katara group at DeviantART, the Shakespeare contest.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review. Bye!


End file.
